Possesive Naruto
by Uzumaki Narusasu
Summary: Ketika anak-anak Konoha High School main ToD. Sasuke yang membuat Gaara kesal, dan Gaara ingin membalas Sasuke dengan cara? BL, DLDR, Newbie


Title : Possesif Naruto

Author : Uzumaki Narusasu

Cast : Narusasu

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Tidak sesuai EYD, Cerita pasaran, Typo bersebaran, dll.

Pada malam hari di asrama anak yang bersekolah di Konoha High School, tampak sekumpulan murid yang sedang memilih permainan apa yang bagus mereka lakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan itu.

Di ruangan itu berisi anak yang bernama Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya murid perempuan tinggal di kamar sebelah, tetapi mereka ke sini untuk bermain. Sebentar mereka akan kembali ke kamar mereka apabila sudah waktunya tidur.

"Ya! Sudah diputuskan. Kita akan bermain truth or dare" Putus anak yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Tenten, kau pergilah mencari botol untuk permainan kita" Ucap Ino memerintah.

"Baik" Ino segera mencarinya. Beberapa menit kemudia, dia segera kembali dengan sebuah botol bekas air minum. "Ini dia" dia memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Sekarang, ayo kita buat lingkaran untuk permainan ini. Sasuke, kau juga ikut. Duduk di sampingku" Kata Sakura kepada orang yang sedang membaca buku tebal. Orang itu terlihat cantik walaupun dia laki-laki.

"Hn, aku tidak mau" Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sekali-kali ikutlah bermain Sasuke. Shika saja ikut" Kata Kiba membujuk.

"Hn, baiklah" Katanya lagi.

"Aku yang pertama memutar botol yah" Kata Neji.

Dan yang berhadapan dengan mulu botol adalah Shikamaru. "Truth or dare" Kata Neji. "Truth" Shikamaru menjawab malas-malasan. "Apakah kau menyukai Kiba yang sangat maniak terhadap anjing itu?" Clap! Pertanyaan yang sangat tepat! Tepat membuat Kiba mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tidak juga. Tetapi aku tetap mencintainya apapun yang terjadi" Ucapnya yang disambut sorak-sorai teman-temannya.

Shikamaru segera memutar botol. Dan selanjutnya adalah Gaara, murid baru yang baru masuk tadi sore. "Truth or dare?". "Dare" Jawab Gaara. "Gombali Iruka sensei sampai dia blushing" tantang Shikamaru.

"Apa? Mana bisa begitu?!" Gaara tentu saja protes. "Apakah kau takut Gaara?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Sialan kau Sasuke! Tentu saja tidak. Perhatikan aku baik-baik"

Gaara segera pergi ke tempat Iruka sensei berada, tentu saja di taman bersama Kakashi sensei. "Se-sensei.. Sensei tau tidak apa perbedaannya Ikan dengan sensei?" Gaara berkata dengan wajah yang merah, entah marah atau malu.

Iruka awalnya heran dengan Gaara, tetapi ketika melihat teman-teman Gaara yang sedang menertawainya, dia langsung mengerti bahwa Gaara pasti dikerjai oleh teman-temannya.

"Tidak, memangnya apa?" Iruka menjawab. Sepertinya dia hanya mengikuti alur permainan ini.

"Ka-kalau ikan memenuhi air di laut, tapi kalau Iruka sensei memenuhi hatiku" Muka Gaara sudah sangat merah. Blush, muka Iruka langsung memerah. Kakashi sudah hampir menghajar Gaara, tetapi ketika Iruka menahannya dan menunjuk teman-teman Gaara, dia mengerti.

Gaara segera berlari menuju teman-temannya. "Sekarang giliranku. Awas kau Sasuke!" Gaara berdo'a di dalam hatinya agar Sasuke yang kena, tetapi Takdir sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Yang kena adalah Sakura. Tetapi bukan Gaara namanya kalu tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Sakura, truth or dare?". "Truth" Jawab Sakura lantang. Dan Gaara hanya menyeringai. "Cium Sasuke dengan french kiss" Gaara menyeringai.

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah Gaara berbicara. "Kalian kenapa?" Gaara bertanya dengan bingung. "Ka-kau yakin dengan tantanganmu Gaara?" Hinata bertanya dengan takut-takut. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Gaara heran dengan teman-temannya yang berwajah tegang. "Baiklah, tapi kau yang menanggung resikonya" Kata Sakura dengan takut-takut dan mulai memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Ketika dua buah bibir itu hampir bersentuhan,

"Ekhhmmm..." Suara berat itu bagai suara malaikat kematian bagi mereka. Kecuali Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Kenapa wajahmu ada di tempat yang sangat salah?" Sang pemilik suara bertanya dengan suaranya yang marah. Dan benar, Sakura memang berada ditempat yang sangat salah. Karena ada di depan wajah milik sang pemilik suara berat itu.

"Na-Naruto, ini semua karena Gaara. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk mencium Sasukemu dengan french kiss" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan ketua asrama yang dikenal dingin itu dan sangat posesif jika menyangkut Sasuke? Tunangannya?

Gaara yang murid baru awalnya tidak mengerti, tapi ketika dibisiki oleh Sakura siapa itu Naruto dan Sasuke, wajahnya langsung memucat. Dia langsung saja membaca do'a yang dihafalnya supaya tidak terancam keselamatannya.

Sasuke langsung saja berjalan ke arah pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu, dan masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto segera memeluk pinggang ramping itu, dan mengecup dahi putih Sasuke.

"Naru, jangan memukulnya. Dia murid baru. Dia tidak tau kalau kau dan aku itu siapa. Lepaskan saja dia untuk kali ini" Sasuke berbisik kepada Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas panjang kemudian berkata,

"Segeralah kalian pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya kalian berada sebelum aku membanting kalian satu-persatu" Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Tentu saja mereka langsung lari dengan terbirit-birit.

"Ayo, temani aku memeriksa semua kamar asrama sayang" Naruto segera menarik pinggang Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan bermain permainan terkutuk ini" Gaara bergumam pelan.

END

Saya hanya author baru. Saya tau kekurangannya banyak sekali. Tapi, bisakah kalian meninggalkan review agar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan dan kekurangan saya dalam hal membuat fanfiksi? Terima kasih.


End file.
